


[Podfic] Mary

by Faswlya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Backstory, Death, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faswlya/pseuds/Faswlya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Mary" written by PlayingChello.<br/><i>It took them a while to settle on a name. But when Arkham put forth an idea, Kalina Ann fell in love with it. It was perfect. And so she was named.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Mary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlayingChello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039722) by [PlayingChello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello). 



> Enjoy, lovely Chello! Thanks for letting me read your work!

**Podfic Time:** 3:02 minutes  
**Podfic:**[Click!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXHAP7dr3zg)  
Enjoy!


End file.
